The Lost Animal Children
Meanwhile, Stitch, Lilo, Chip, and Dale were observing Neverland. "Oh, Stitch, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Lilo said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Chip. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Wow!" Chip said as he looked northwest. "And the Hawaiian encampment." Dale noticed Brer Fox's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Brer Fox and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Stitch called as he hid Lilo, Chip, and Dale in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Stitch turned to Bianca and said, "Quick, Bianca! Take Lilo and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Bianca said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Animal Children lived here. Stitch whistled to him and teased him. "Brer Fox! Brer Fox, you foxfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Stitch dodged them all. Lilo saw that Bianca was going too fast. "Bianca! Not so fast! Please, Bianca!" Lilo called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Bianca was not listening. "Bianca! Wait!" Bianca reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Three animal boys and three pony girls were sleeping and Bianca tries to wake them up. One of them was a 7-year-old bunny, wearing a blue shirt and a yellowish-green hat with a red feather. His name was Skippy Bunny. The second one was a brilliant gamboge Earth pony with moderate spring eyes, freckles, and a light brilliant amaranth with brilliant amaranth streaks. Her name was Babs Seed. The third one was a pale magenta Earth pony with brilliant cornflower blue eyes, a pale, lightish gray violet mane with white streaks, and a cutie mark that resembles a tiara. She was wearing a silver tiara on her head. Her name was Diamond Tiara. The fourth one was a darker cornflower bluish gray Earth pony with grayish violet eyes, a ceruleanish gray mane with cornflower bluish gray streaks, and a cutie marks that resembles a silver spoon. She was wearing light blue glasses and a white pearl necklace. Her name was Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara's best friend. The fifth one was a 8-year-old auburn lion cub with emerald green eyes and dark brown hair. His name was Kovu. The sixth and last one was a young yellow bird with orange feet and beak. His name was Baby Tweety. "One chance..." Bianca said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Skippy on the head. "Ouch!" Skippy groaned. The club fell into Babs Seed's arms. Skippy saw this, got cross, and put on his hat. "So." He kicked Babs Seed in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Diamond Tiara snapped. "Who you pushing?" Silver Spoon asked. "You, that's who!" Babs Seed said as she pushed them back. Angry at this, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon attacked Babs Seed. Soon, Kovu and Tweety joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Bianca pulled Skippy's ear. "Wait! I have an order from Stitch!" "Huh?" Skippy stopped and said, "Orders from Stitch? Hold it, guys!" Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon had just bit each other's tail when it died down. "What's the orders, Bianca?" Kovu asked. "Stitch wants you all to get rid of the flying Lilo bird!" Bianca said, wanting to get rid of Lilo. "A flying what?" Babs Seed asked. "Lilo bird!" Diamond Tiara said. "Lilo bird?" Silver Spoon asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Bianca said. "Flying this way?" Tweety asked. "Stitch's orders are...what?" asked Babs Seed. "We must stop the bird!" Bianca said. "Smash it?" asked Tweety. "Kick it?" Skippy asked. "Stomp on it?" Silver Spoon asked. "No, like this..." Bianca said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Kovu said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the kids agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Bianca said as the children grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, guys. Let's follow Bianca!" Skippy ordered. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Babs Seed, and Tweety rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Bianca. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Lilo, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Bianca said. "I see it!" Diamond Tiara said. "Me too!" Silver Spoon said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Babs Seed said. They children got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Lilo almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Bianca came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Lilo, but Stitch flew right on time and grabbed her before she meets her doom. "Oh, dear!" Bianca cried, kicking the dandelion in frustration. "Oh, Stitch," Lilo said as she hugged Stitch, "you saved my life." Bianca got very furioud and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Dale reached Lilo first. "Are you hurt, Lilo?" Dale asked. "No, Dale." Lilo answered. "Thank heavens, Lilo," Chip said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety are coming at them. Lilo, Chip, and Dale hid behind Chip's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Lilo bird, Stitch blew the whistle and the kids lined up in line and saluted Stitch like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The kids' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Stitch walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Stitch said. "A mother?" Tweety asked as Lilo looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Stitch cried. "Oh..." Babs Seed sobbed, "Bianca said it was a bird." "Bianca said what?" Stitch asked. "Uh-oh." Bianca gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Kovu said. "Bianca... Bianca!" Bianca emerged from the leaf. "What?" Bianca asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Bianca. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Stitch asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Bianca said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Stitch asked. "Well, that's the plan." Bianca said. "Bianca, I hereby banish you forever!" Stitch snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Bianca cried and flew away to see her boyfriend Bernard and their friends Penny, Cody, and Jake. "Please, not forever!" Lilo pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Stitch said, "Come on, Lilo. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Stitch. The mermaids?" Lilo asked. "No, let's go hunting." Babs Seed argued. "Tigers?" Kovu asked. "No, bears." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Chip said. "And the aliens too." Dale added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a few aliens!" Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety saluted Stitch. He then goes over to Chip. "Chip, you be the leader." Chip saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Chip ordered as a general, leading the Lost Animal Children into the forest. "Come on, mouse." Dale said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Dale. Do be careful!" Lilo called. "Come on, Lilo," Stitch said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Stitch and Lilo flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction